The etiology of anterior-inferior glenohumeral instability is multifactorial. Avulsion fractures of the anterior fractures of the anterior glenoid rim, so-called bony Bankart lesions, are associated with anterior-inferior glenohumeral instability. Successful treatment of this condition requires a surgical approach that allows relevant lesions, which may cause shoulder instability, to be identified and repaired.
Presently, anterior-inferior shoulder instability associated with lesions in soft tissue can be successfully treated arthroscopically, and the clinical outcomes may be generally similar to those found after an open procedure. However, the major risk of recurrent instability after an arthroscopic procedure, when compared to an open procedure, is related to the presence of additional bony defects of the glenoid. A present method of bony Bankart repair, or treating anterior-inferior glenohumeral instability, involves pushing/pulling a bone block with graspers within the body and securing the bone block with a suture and screws. Manipulating the bone block within the body using graspers and securing the bone block within the body using sutures may be difficult, and as a result, time-consuming, for a surgeon.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved technique for treating anterior-inferior glenohumeral instability.